


Cas' Secret Diary - No Deans Allowed!

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas Has A Diary, Curious Dean, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Feel-good, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is always scribbling away in his damn diary...And Dean is going to find out what it is that the Angel is hiding from him, but what will he do when he finds out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets And Water Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthneDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthneDragon/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend Angi, who pulled me out when I got stuck in the swamp. I love you babes x

Cas’ Secret Diary - No Dean’s Allowed!  
Chapter 1  
Secrets And Water Fights

 

Sam was in his spot at the table with his laptop in front of him and Castiel was propped up against the pillows on the bed, writing away as usual in that damn book when Dean got back with the food. Ever since the Angel had joined them on the road he had been taking at least an hour at night to write down their day’s activities in that damn diary of his. Cas insisted it was a ‘Journal’ but Dean refused to associate the damn thing with the same one he carried – Dad’s was a journal but Cas’ was a Diary, the damn thing had a flower on the front!

“A Journal is a Journal, Dean. I fail to see what the cover has to do with the contents, and flowers are pretty!” Cas had snapped at the teasing Hunter a thousand times, scowling every time Dean called it his Girly Diary.

“This is only ‘cause Sam let you watch all that teen girl drama, ain’t it? I knew that crap warped your brain!” Dean had grumbled when Cas pulled it out that night, relaxing into another hour of writing, but this time the Angel had only glared at him over the top of the thing before setting to work. The elder Winchester had looked to Sam to back him up but the big Moose Man was having nothing to do with it, he had made it clear early on that he was taking no part in the ‘domestic disputes of Destiel’ - the little bitch had even used that name!

“Grubs up!” Dean called as he walked in the door and set everything down on the table, admiring the way food was the only thing to drag both of the men out of their stupor. Sam packed his laptop away and Cas put the Diary down on the bed, both moving to take the bags but Dean snatched them back quickly, glaring at the men.

“Hands…” Dean asked and watched as both men set to pouting.

“Oh Jesus, Dean!” Sam said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“We are not children, Dean!” Cas snapped with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean was buying none of it.

“Hands! You were both covered in that ecto crap and I ain’t having it all over the place…Go!” Dean snapped and he watched with a grin as both his brother and his Angel stomped off to the bathroom to wash their grimy hands before dinner.

Dean stood up to collect the paper plates from the duffle bag when he spotted it. The Diary lay on the bed across from him and a sudden curiosity hit him - he wondered what the hell Cas thought about that was important enough to write down every day. The Hunter shook his head at first and got the plates from the bag, trying to ignore the Diary at the corner of his vision as he set the table, but the damn thing kept drawing his eye like some freaky cursed object. He took his seat and pulled a book from Sam’s research towards him, staring at the writing on the page but unable to concentrate enough to actually take in what was written there…and the two in the bathroom were taking their damn time. Dean stormed over to the bathroom door and beat his fist on it several times to catch their attention.

“Damn it, are you two showering together or something! Hurry up! I’m freakin’ starving to death out here!” Dean yelled through the wood, listening to the commotion from the other side as the pair bickered with one another.

“Cas! Stop…Quit it!”

“Then move over!”

“I am over, you move!

“I’ve got smaller hands!”

“Yeah, but a big damn mouth!”

“DEAN!”

“Sam! Quit annoying Cas and finish up! Your food is getting cold, and I wanna eat…this century!” Dean snapped at his annoying little brother, but the door hid the grin that was spreading on his face. It didn’t matter how big Sam got, he was still the same Brat Brother that Dean had always knew.

As Dean made his way back to the table the Diary caught his attention again and this time he stopped to stare at it. He chanced a glance back at the bathroom door and from inside he could still hear the water being splashed around…he still had a good five minutes before they were washed and dried…You could learn a lot in five minutes. The Hunters mind was made up and he dove at the bed, snatching up the Diary and lying back against the pillows. He wondered what he would find inside. Details of their lives and hunts, a list of the problems of the human world, general angel business?

…Thousands of little scribbled love hearts with ‘Mrs. Castiel Winchester written in them? Dean thought to himself with a chuckle as he tried to open the cover and read the first page.

But for some reason the damn thing wouldn’t open. He tugged at it, pulled and even tried to rip at it with his teeth but after several minutes of rolling around the bed huffing and panting he threw it down on the bed with a grunt of frustration. What the Hell had the Angel done to it that kept it locked like that…and what the Hell was he writing that was so secret it needed a lock in the first place?

Dean sat for another minute contemplating the secrets of the Diary when suddenly he heard the water in the bathroom being turned off and the door rattle. Hunters’ instincts took over and he darted back across the room, falling into his chair just as the bathroom door opened and a grinning Sam emerged, drying his hands off on the towel.

“Well I think you look better this way…” Sam was saying and Dean had only a moment to wonder what the Hell his brother meant when suddenly a soaking wet Angel stormed out of the bathroom and tackled his mountain of a brother onto the bed, wrestling with him and growling.

“I will smite you into oblivion, Sam Winchester! I.Hate.The.Water! I.HATE.Getting.Wet!” Cas snapped with each slap onto the Hunter’s body, struggling as a laughing Dean pulled him off. “AND I HATE YOU!” Cas finished with a growl. The younger Hunter lay on the bed laughing and Dean stared him down.

“Right, that’s it Sam! No dessert for you!” Dean smiled as his brother’s face fell and Castiel smirked smugly, sticking his tongue out at the downhearted young Hunter. “And you Cas!” Dean said and the Angel whipped his head around to face him, Sam barking out a laugh and completely missing the small wink Dean sent Cas which made the Angel’s face light up again.

There was no way he was really gonna deny the man his pie. Sam on the other hand, well, that Jolly Giant didn’t need any more feeding up.

As they sat down to eat - finally - conversation returned to normal business and while the younger Hunter and the Angel talked about the best spells to use for Banishment, Dean’s concentration fell away as he noticed the Diary had ended up on the floor during the fight, and once again the Hunter found himself wonder…

What the Hell was the Angel trying to hide from them?


	2. The Joy Of Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets his Pie...and Dean can't breathe! Teasing Angel teases so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT! You may think Cas seems OOC in this scene but trust me please, all will be explained soon! Hope you enjoy it!

Once the lights went out and the boys were in bed, Dean waited until he heard the soft snoring from Sam before he snuck back out of bed and pulled his clothes on. He crept over to Cas’ bed - who had taken up sleeping recently when he discovered that he could dream and enjoyed the refreshing feeling he got after a good nap - and put his hand over the Angel’s mouth, shaking him gently to wake him. The Angel reacted on instinct when he awoke to find a figure looming over him and a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and he lashed out at the figure violently, grabbing a hold of it and flipping it over till he was on top with it pinned to the bed.  
  
“Who are you and what do you want?!” Cas leaned down over the man and growled in his ear. “And tell me why I shouldn’t end you right here and now.”  
  
“Well for one you’d have to come and drag me out of Hell again, and two I think Sammy would have something to say…” Dean gasped, wondering when the Angel had gotten so damn heavy and actively ignoring the slight tightening in his pants from their positions. Dean had been ignoring that a lot lately.  
  
“Dean!” Cas squeaked loudly and quickly backed off the man, hushing his voice when Dean turned and put a finger to his lips. “What were you doing to me?” Cas asked softly, confused as to the man’s intent.  
  
“I was trying to wake you up, quietly! That didn’t work!” Dean whispered harshly, his eyes darting every few seconds to Sam in case the big man suddenly woke up and found them both in the same bed whispering like a pair of girls at a slumber party.  
  
“Why would you wish to wake me but not Sam?” Cas asked and Dean grinned slightly.  
  
“Well I can’t let Sam know that I stashed a Pie in the car and wanted to share it with my ... best friend, now can I?” Dean asked and Cas’ face lit up, but the Hunter was unsure as to what had made him smile - the friend comment or the prospect of pie.  
  
“I…believe I would enjoy that, Dean. Thank you.” Cas said primly and got out of bed, the moonlight coming through the window lighting up the Angel’s skin and giving Dean a marvellous view of his toned stomach and tight ass as he dressed himself. Dean hadn’t even noticed that he was staring blankly at the Angel dressing until Cas snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s eyes, bringing him back to Earth.  
  
“Dean…what were you staring at?” Cas asked innocently, dressed in only a pair of Dean’s boxers and that really wasn‘t helping the situation “Is there something on my back?” The Angel turned around so he was facing away from Dean, but turned his head to look at the Hunter and jutted his ass out as he stretched his back. Every movement was fluid and cat-like, and if Dean didn’t know better he would have sworn a little smirk crossed the Angels lips as Dean gulped and stared up and down Cas’ body.  
  
“Nnn...No…I mean YES! Some dirt…bed fluff…let me just get that for you…” Dean stuttered, trying his hardest to be cool but failing miserably. He reached out and ran a hand down Cas’ back, pretending to swipe off some non-existent fluff but really just feeling the softness of the Angel’s skin and imagining what that would feel like against his own. As he continued to stroke his fingers over Cas’ back he ran one straight down the man’s spine and the Angel whipped his head back to the front, hiding his face and for just a moment…Dean thought he heard the smallest of gasps coming from his friend.  
  
“…Dean…” The mention of his name broke the moment and suddenly he was moving back again, clearing his throat softly and thankfully not needing to explain anything because Cas had moved away and begun dressing quickly, pulling one of Deans T-Shirts over his head and yanking on his jeans. Dean made a note to himself that they would have to buy Castiel some clothes of his own if the Hunter ever wanted to walk in public without a hooded top wrapped around his middle, ‘cause this whole wearing Dean’s clothes habit was not helping at all!  
  
When Cas was dressed Dean grabbed his car-keys and they snuck out of the room together - Dean well practiced in the completely silent exit - and they made their way to the car. The Hunter checked the car park and the building beside them for any people, but since it was almost 2AM the place was dead silent and he relaxed down in his seat, smiling at Castiel in the passenger seat. He leant over to the side and for a moment he passed so close to the Angel’s face that it looked as though he would kiss him…but he turned off at the last minute and opened the compartment in front of Cas, pulling a white box from inside and two forks with a grin.  
  
“You ready for the best pie in the state, Angel?” Dean asked and he watched with a dry mouth as Castiel’s tongue snuck out to wet his lips a little, an unconscious gesture that had Dean nearly zoning out again. Oh yeah, this was definitely not good.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean’s pie lay untouched in his lap, a forkful halfway to his lips was leaking sauce down his hand but he didn’t notice any of it…Castiel loved pie.  
  
Like he really loved pie.  
  
The Angel was on his second slice and Dean hadn’t taken a mouthful of his own yet due to the amazing sight of watching Castiel eat. The man would take a forkful and wrap his lips around it, moaning at the taste every time and slowly pulling the fork out again, slipping his tongue out to chase any sauce of pastry he may have missed before running his tongue along his lips to catch any spare sauce there…and then diving straight back in for another bite. When the Angel finally finished his pie, he looked so downhearted that Dean immediately passed his plate over, not wanting the show to end so soon and revelling in the smile that crossed the man’s face. Once that piece was also gone he smiled contentedly over at Dean and reclined back in his chair, groaning loudly and reaching down to unhook his belt and pull down his zipper…the skin revealed was flushed and Dean thought his heart would give out.  
  
“Thank you for this, Dean…I feel so good now.” Castiel said, stretching out in his seat and arching his back, the shirt bunching up and showing off his toned stomach, hips and a small trail of hair that led downwards under his boxes and out of sight…And oh how Dean wished he could follow it down right now. If it were not for the box in his lap he would have some serious explaining to do. The Angel turned to smile at him and Dean spotted something that made his heart leap. There was a tiny bit of sauce on the side of Cas’ mouth. Dean’s mind exploded with all the possibilities from that one little spot and while every porno he had ever watched ran through his mind, Cas watched the Hunters brain go into meltdown with a hidden smirk on his face.  
  
“Is there something wrong, Dean?” Cas asked with a smile as the Hunter choked on his words before shaking it off.  
  
“You eh…You have a little…you missed a bit…” Dean said, gesturing to the Angel’s mouth who smiled and darted his tongue out to catch it…on the wrong side of his face. Dean bit back a moan as he watched and shook his head. “You missed it…it’s on the…” Dean tried to talk, but Cas tilted his head in confusion and licked up over his top lip, missing it completely again.  
  
“Did I get it now…perhaps you could help me, Dean?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded shakily, reaching forward with his thumb to wipe off the sauce but as he pulled his hand back Cas’ mouth latched onto the digit, sucking and licking the sauce from his finger without a care for Dean’s shock.  
  
“Mmm…so good Dean…Thank you.” Cas said as he pulled Dean’s finger from his mouth, smiling as though he had done nothing wrong. “But we should return to bed now, it is getting late.” And without any more, Castiel got out of the car, leaving a frustrated and shocked Dean Winchester practically humping a Pie Box. Dean couldn’t think straight enough to decide if Castiel even knew what he had just done, but he was going to find out…in the morning, right after he had taken care of something. The Hunter stared down at his lap and groaned loudly at the tension in his pants.  
  
“You are not helping!” He growled at the bulge, slamming his head back against the seat and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
Who knew Angels could be such teases


	3. Late Night Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean relieves his tension and Cas gets a show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICKITY FRACK! I AM SO SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER EARLIER! I MEANT TO POST THIS AS CHAPTER THREE AND INSTEAD I POSTED CHAPTER FOUR! SORRY! HERE IS THE REAL THING!

When Dean finally made it back to the room, Castiel was already snoring gently under the blankets and Dean couldn’t help but marvel at how fast the Angel could drop off to sleep. It was the same every night as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light and no amount of noise would wake him, you would have to physically shake him to get him up. The Hunter quickly undressed and got into bed, but he was far too wired to sleep and instead he tossed and turned for an hour, the thoughts in his head screaming at him to deal with the heat pooling in his belly and the hardness tenting his boxes obscenely. Dean bit at his lip and ground the heel of his hand into the bulge, willing it to go away so he wouldn’t have to deal with it here and now but the Gods were cruel and finally he snapped, unable to take the tension anymore.  
  
He listened to the room around him for any signs that his companions were awake but each of the other men in the room were snoring softly and that was good enough for Dean. He chanced a peek out from under the covers and saw Sam’s hulking figure on the other end of the room, sprawled out over his too small bed with one leg hanging out the side - the freakishly tall man had always slept like a damn starfish. Castiel was the complete opposite from Sam, curled up into a ball under the blankets with his head tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped around himself, making the Angel look almost like a kitten and Dean couldn’t help but smile at his friend.  
  
Suddenly Deans mind was filled with the image of the way Cas had twisted his body and stretched out earlier so Dean could check him over and the pain in his groin returned, making Dean groan and squeeze his eyes shut against the images. He was so caught up in the tidal wave that he didn’t notice his hands had begun to wander, one sliding over his chest to pinch gently at his nipples and the other slipping down to his waistline, his fingers skimming the edge and dipping just under to tease at the at his leaking cock head. He moaned loudly and the hand pinching his nipples shot up to cover his mouth, while he stared around the room and listened carefully, sure he had woken one of them this time…but no the silence rang around him and he grinned behind his hand, slipping his hand into his boxes and gripping the hard and heated flesh tightly. The Hunter couldn’t believe he was going to do this in the same room as his Brother but that damn Angel had gotten him so worked up. Dean stared over at the sleeping form of Castiel and he thought back on the moment they had shared in the Impala, how the Angels lips had looked when the sucked on his finger and how good it felt when he swirled his tongue around to taste the sauce. In his mind he imagined taking Castiel by the back of the neck and forcing his head down into his lap, making the Angel suck on his cock and swallow his cum. Or maybe Cas wouldn’t need the rough treatment, maybe he’d be the kind of little slut who’d do all the work himself cause he was so desperate for it that he couldn’t wait for Dean. Cas would tear his jeans open and pull him out, take him down to the root in one go and moan around his hard length, swallowing him down and licking all over the heated flesh. Dean gasped and moaned behind his hand as he jerked his cock rapidly, his hips jerking up and fucking into his hand with a helplessness that Dean had little control over. He hadn’t lost control like this in a long time, not since he was a teen and for added measure he rolled onto his front and began to hump into the mattress, rolling his hips down and moaning at the friction it provided. In his mind he had Castiel pinned to his bed and he was fucking the Angels pretty ass roughly, listening to the litany of moans and dirty talk falling from the Angels lips.  
  
“Harder Dean, please, fuck me harder.”  
  
Dean gasped out loud and buried his face into his pillow, biting down on it to muffle his cries as his hips began to stutter.  
  
“Want it so bad Dean, want you please…make me cum Dean, finish me!”  
  
The pillow barely covered the sound of Deans scream as he jerked forward one last time and shot his cum all over his hand and the mattress beneath him, panting as he came down from his high.  
  
“…oh dean…”  Dean heard his phantom Cas gasp in the darkness as he drifted off to sleep covered in his own spend and sweat, missing the gasping breathes of the Angel in the bed across from him.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean was woken up the next morning by a Sam’s pillow hitting him in the face and the tall mans shrill voice splitting the air.  
  
“Oh gross, Dean!! What you are like twelve! Ewww!” Sam squealed and Dean groaned loudly, scrubbing a hand over his face.  
  
“What the Hell is your problem, Samantha?!” Dean snapped, looking from the disgusted little Brother towering over him to the blushing Angel who was looking anywhere but right at Dean. The Hunter was confused at first until he started to come around and he noticed the cold wet feeling between his legs and the uncomfortable wet patch in which he was lying. A blush crossed his face and he looked down to see the mess he had made of his bed and himself, remembering the epic self loving he had given himself the night before to the thoughts of what a slut the Angel was under his straight-laced demeanour.  
  
“You ever do that when I am in the room and I’ll have Cas smite you, ew! I am going for Breakfast, get yourself cleaned up!” Sam grimaced as he turned to leave, slamming the door behind him.  
  
“Prude!” Dean yelled after him before getting out of bed, suddenly aware of the Angel in the room with him, who was once again writing in his damn diary.  
  
“What’cha writing there, Cas?” Dean asked as he picked out some clothes to wear after he finished showering, and Cas looked up at him with a smile.  
  
“Just some things I wish to remember, nothing important…You should go get cleaned up Dean you look so very…dirty.” Cas said slowly with a smile on his face that didn’t match the glint in his eye and for once Dean felt like he was naked in front of the Angel. He blushed again and turned away quickly, retreating into the bathroom without a word.  
  
Damn Angel had a way of getting under his skin!


	4. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees more of Dean than he planned and gets a little revenge on Sam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE REAL CHAPTER 4! Sorry guys!

Castiel couldn’t have been more relieved when Dean finally disappeared into the bathroom and the sounds of the shower running were heard through the door, he let out a sigh of relief with a smile and returned to his Journal without fear of discovering by the curious Human.  
  
 _“…I must confess when Gabriel first suggested I attempt to flaunt a private life in front of Dean in order to pique his curiosity and alert him to my feelings I had my doubts about its effectiveness, but I have been very surprised by the Hunters reaction to the appearance of my Journal. He seems to be becoming more and more interested in me and my writing, and I have had to take extra precautions to ensure this is not found…yet. I also attempted Gabriel’s second piece of advice last night and flirted with the man, which I found to be even more effective at catching his attention than Journal keeping. He reacted especially strongly when I took him into my mouth and licked the sauce of the pie from his thumb, which at first I did not really understand but as it turns out he was admiring the skills of my mouth and wondering how it would feel if I were to take his penis in my mouth and lick all around it also. He had some very vivid thoughts about all the things he would enjoy doing to me, and while he was in bed he masturbated to thoughts of me pinned underneath him and begging for him to ‘fuck’ me. I will admit that I had trouble keeping myself quiet while I listened to him rut into his mattress and call out for me while he pleasured himself, but I must remain strong if I ever wish to have the man for myself. From my observations of his thoughts and fantasies, I have decided that I must take this game a step further and, as Gabriel would put it, ‘show him what he is missing’. I for obvious reasons cannot ask Dean, and to ask Sam I feel would be taking things too far…but perhaps at the next drinking establishment we visit I could find a man to play my game with, and then I can observe Deans reaction to my body language more closely._  
  
 _I do hope it does not take much longer for Dean to notice me as a potential Mating Partner. I have always felt very attracted to the man but now that I have seen the things he would do to me with his body I confess I have found it difficult not to indulge myself and release the tension that has been building in me._  
  
 _Father, why did you have to make these Humans so damn complicated!_ "  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Things did not improve for Castiel’s ‘tension’ when Dean emerged from the shower, freshly cleansed and wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. The Angel tried to ignore him as best he could but the Hunter seemed determined to break his will, one way or the other. Castiel was sure Dean didn’t even mean it but everything he did screamed sex, everything from his mussed up hair to his moist and glistening skin had the Angel drooling - metaphorically - and when the Hunter bent over the side of the bed to retrieve his sock from the floor, the towel inched up the back of his thighs and came so very close to his ass, Castiel following its path intently and praying to every God in existence that the towel would slip. What the Angel was not expecting was for Deans knee to catch the edge of the towel and yank it down as he moved forward. The Hunter knocked himself off balance as he tried to keep a hold of his only covering, ending up falling off the bed and crashing to the floor with the towel still held firmly in his grip…but now it was ripped in two and useless for covering anything.  
  
A soft growl of approval tumbled from the Angels mouth and for a moment the pair locked eyes across the room before Castiel sprung up from his chair and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him and barricading it with his body. The Hunter had been right behind him when he entered and was now pounding against the door, shouting for him.  
  
“Cas! Let me in! My damn clothes are still in there, dude, come on!!” Dean yelled but Cas was too busy replaying the image of how good he had looked naked on the floor, and he barely noticed the rattling of the door handle beside him. It wasn’t until the Hunter went silent that Castiel noticed something was wrong, and when a loud burst of laughter echoed from the room behind him he realised what had happened…Sam had come home.  
  
“Oh Cas! I think Dean wants to join you! You should let him come in and help you shower, God knows you both need it!” The younger Hunter joked and Castiel’s smile turned to a scowl as he listened to Sam’s taunts. One of these days he was going to teach that Sam Winchester a lesson he would never forget, and he secretly wished Gabriel was here to help him. The Archangel always had the best ideas, and no doubt he would have suggested tampering with the mans laptop or even replacing his shampoo with…  
  
Castiel spied the overly priced and fancy hair cleaning product, that Sam used religiously every morning, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and for a moment a smirk overtook his face.  
  
Eureka!  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
When Castiel emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, wearing a satisfied smile and holding Deans duffle bag out to the still naked man, he addressed Sam casually.  
  
“Hello, Sam…will you be taking your shower now? There is still plenty of hot water left for you, I made sure of it.” Castiel said, watching Dean dressing from the corner of his eye and logging away the images for later.  
  
“Yeah sure, surprised you and Dean hadn’t used it all by now!” Sam said, snagging a fresh towel from his bag and smirking at his blushing brother. “You two think you can behave yourselves while I am gone?” He asked, quickly dodging into the bathroom when Dean tossed a hairbrush at his head.  
  
“Bitch!” Dean yelled at the retreating mans back.  
  
“Jerk!” Sam’s reply came from beyond the door before the sounds of running water were heard, along with Sam’s off-key singing that always made Castiel cringe.  
  
A heavy silence filled the room now that Sam was gone and for several minutes neither Hunter nor Angel knew what to say, but finally Dean broke the silence.  
  
“So…you wanna maybe come get a drink with me tonight?” Dean asked in a mock casual voice that Castiel matched even though his insides were now churning with excitement. Now he had a chance to initiate stage two.  
  
“Yes, Dean I would enjoy that very much. Will Sam be coming with us?” Castiel asked just as the Hunter in the bathroom reached the high point of his song and the Angels ears felt like they would bleed. Dean cringed at the noise coming from his little Brother and smiled apologetically at Cas.  
  
“You know, I don’t think he will…He has homework to do.” The Hunter joked and Castiel smiled at him. Just he and Dean alone?  
  
Castiel could work with that. 


	5. Pranks, Drinks And Bad Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drags Castiel out for a drink before Sam discovers what the Angel has done and some stranger tries to hit on Cas. This will not end well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the chapter mix up last night, its been a long week and I was completely tired out. Its all fixed now so if you missed the drama I would re-read chapters 3 and 4 before you tackle this one. I may be able to get another one up later today, so here is hoping its a good one. Hope you guys like it x

When Sam emerged from the bathroom with his towel wrapped round his head and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, Dean could only roll his eyes and sigh. What had he down to deserve this…  
  
“Enjoy your shower, Princess?” Dean asked and Castiel snorted into his coffee, eyeing the towel with a slight smirk on his face which Dean couldn’t help but notice. What the hell was that all about? Sam scowled at his mocking Brother and gave them both the finger, one hand reaching up to readjust his towel and as he did something inside Dean began to feel uneasy. His eyes darted between his Brother and the Angel who was watching Sam with a predatory gaze that only deepened Deans anxiety, and in the back of his mind he began to wonder why Castiel had been so curious about whether or not Sam was going to be taking his shower…right after he had been in there messing about…  
  
Oh God…  
  
Dean waited until Sam’s back was turned before smacking Castiel’s hand to catch the Angels attention, glaring at the smirk he got from the man.  
  
 _“What the hell did you do?!”_ Dean mouthed to Cas who just grinned and shrugged innocently which did nothing to soothe Deans nerves. He pointed at his Brothers back and then at Castiel, repeating it quickly and becoming more annoyed when the Angel tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“FIX IT!” Dean growled lowly at the oblivious Angel who just smirked again and shook his head.  
  
“He asked for it…” Castiel said quietly, smiling casually over his coffee and tipping it towards the younger Hunter. “Don’t worry so much, it wears off…”  
  
“What does, what the Hell did you do to him?!” Dean whispered frantically, eyeing his baby Brother nervously as he rummaged through his rucksack.  
  
“You’ll see soon enough…” Castiel said, pulling a book towards himself, which Dean yanked back quickly.  
  
“You don’t get it, he’ll kill you if you’ve messed with his hair!” Dean snapped and this time Sam looked up curiously.  
  
“You say something, Dean?” Sam asked his nervous looking Brother, wondering what the Hell had gotten the man so worked up. “What’s up with you?”  
  
“Nothing!” Dean squeaked, jumping up from the table and grabbing his keys. “Dammit Sammy, can’t a guy talk to himself these days without something being wrong!” Sam watched Dean frantically pulling at Cas’ sleeve, dragging the Angel to his feet and moving towards the door. “Come on Cas, I don’t have to listen to this!”  
  
“But Dean…” Castiel began but Dean cut across him with a growl.  
  
“Out!” Dean snapped, pushing Castiel out the door and following behind him, slamming the door closed with a bang that rattled the walls and leaving Sam sitting on the floor beside his pack looking completely confused.  
  
“…And he calls me the girl…” Sam muttered with a sigh, shaking his head at his idiot Brother and finally pulling the towel free, rubbing it through his hair to dry it off. “What the Hell got him all worked up…” He wondered to himself.  
  
Stupid Brothers…  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean decided that they should start drinking early, he was gonna need his strength if he needed to deal with a prank war between his Brother and an Angel of the Lord - and there would be a war when Sam found out what Cas had done.  
  
“Its not that big a deal, Dean, it will go away…eventually.” Castiel said casually, draining the last of his beer and smiling at the pale faced Hunter. The Angel reached over a put a hand on his shoulder, patting it gently. “Relax…its fine, really. I know what I am doing.”  
  
“No you don’t. You have no idea what you have done! He is evil, he will beat you at this game and leave you begging on the floor! Even I never dared to dye his hair! But with that?! Oh Cas…and we were getting along so well, we could have had something special…now you are gonna be murder by the Sasquatch King!” Dean rambled and Castiel just rolled his eyes at the worried man, plucking the empty beer bottle from his hands and getting up.  
  
“My round?” Cas asked and without waiting for an answer he walked off towards the bar, chuckling as Deans voice followed him across the room.  
  
“You are insane, Castiel!” Dean cried out, oblivious to the odd looks he was getting from his fellow patrons but also not noticing one particular man whose eyes were glued to Cas. When the Angel reached the bar he put both bottles up and flagged down the bartender, ordering two more and two whiskeys for Dean and himself. As he waited, the man walked up behind Cas and placed a hand on his lower back as he scooted past, excusing himself with a smile…and this time Dean noticed. Castiel smiled back at the man who was now standing beside him.  
  
“Sorry about that, place is a little crowded…” The man said and Castiel looked around at the practically empty bar, raising his eyebrow at the stranger who chuckled a little and shrugged. “Okay maybe not but can’t blame a guy for trying…” The Angel was slightly confused as to the mans intent until he searched his mind and found just what he had been looking for, this gentleman was interested in him. Castiel sent the man a smile and giggled quietly, leaning against the bar as he eyed him up and down. He had to admit the man was reasonably attractive, and from the corner of his eye he saw Dean stiffen in his seat.  
  
“That’s alright, you don’t have to make excuses…I know I am pretty irresistible.” Castiel joked, searching his long list of romantic comedies and a few raunchier movies for appropriate things to say and picking out the ones he knew would rile Dean up the most. The Hunter always used humour in everything he did, including ‘hook ups’ and to see Castiel using it might provoke a better response. The man chuckled and took a seat at the bar, checking out the Angel who simply stood and let him look, even giggling again when the mans eyes lingered on his behind which earned a loud growl from the watching Hunter.  
  
“Yes…I can see that. So, tell me, did it hurt?” The man asked as he snagged Deans whiskey from the bar just as the bartender laid it down, pushing the other towards Castiel. The Hunter glared from across the room and his hands tightened on the tabletop, the wood giving a creak as the pressure of his grip increased with every minute. Castiel looked at him in confusion and Dean shook his head, daring the man to finish that line.  
  
“When you fell from Heaven, did it hurt?” The man finished, downing Deans whiskey with a smack of his lips and reaching out to place his hand on the hip of the blushing blue eyed Angel - and the Hunter finally snapped. Dean was up on his feet so fast the chair he had been sitting on flew backwards and hit the floor, but he paid it no mind as he stormed towards the bar.  
  
No one put their hands on his Angel.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's 'flirting with others' theory works out very well, and Sam's day goes from bad to worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is dedicated to EthneDragon, but this perticular chapter goes out to my Beta Remlundskan in celebration of her 10 year anniversary! Have a great day, babes xxx

The man was just reaching for the beer when Dean intercepted his hand and snatched it away from him, putting his body between Castiel and the stranger. The Hunter grinned at him and upturned the bottle, pouring it all over the ground at the mans feet with a chuckle as he leapt back and glared at Dean.  
  
“The hell did you do that for?!” The man snapped and Dean shrugged with a smirk.  
  
“My beer, I can do what I like with it.” The Hunter said, placing the bottle back down on the bar and signalling the stunned bartender for another and two shots. “I get like that when some SOB comes around thinking he can take what’s mine away from me…you following me so far?” Dean asked and Mr. Shiny-Shoes stood up, squaring up to Dean smartly.  
  
“What if I need you to explain it more outside?” The man growled and Castiel’s hand shot out, pushing the man away and trying to step between them.  
  
“That’s enough! Come on, Dean, lets just go…” Cas said, turning and taking Deans hand to lead him away but as he turned his back on the man, a hand slapped across his rear making him yelp out loud.  
  
“Fuckin’ tease…” The man growled and Dean only had to see the mortification on Cas’ face to lose what was left of his self control, dragging the Angel behind him and throwing a punch right at the mans face. The force of the blow knocked the pervert on his ass and Dean laid into him, lashing out with a kick that connected with his chest and put him on his back, wheezing and clutching at his chest.  
  
“That’s just a taste of what you’ll get if you -ever- put your hands on him again, asshole!” Dean snapped and a small whimper from behind him alerted the Hunter to the fallen Angel on the floor behind him. As he stared down at Castiel the Angel stared up with wide eyes with awe and lust, and Dean narrowed his eyes.  
  
“We’re leaving…now!” Dean snapped, slamming a twenty down on the bar for the drinks before snatching Castiel up off the floor and dragging him outside. He pushed the Angel up against the nearest wall and put them face to face with noses touching.  
  
“You have some serious explaining to do, Angel…” Dean growled and when Castiel’s lips parted in a whimper he took full advantage, laying a kiss on him and forcing his tongue into Cas’ mouth, relishing the moans he could coax from the Angel. Cas’ hands tried to wander from Deans hips and up but the Hunter grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them to the wall, breaking the kiss and growling.  
  
“Don’t. Move!” Dean snapped, making Cas whimper again but the Angel nodded anyway, trying to recapture Deans lips for another kiss but the Hunter dodged away from him with a smirk. “Ah ah! No. Not out here…Take us back, now!” Dean ordered and Castiel touched his arm, zapping them back to the Motel in the blink of an eye.  
  
When they landed again Castiel was sprawled out on the bed and Dean was lying on top of him, the Angel smiling up at him nervously as Dean smirked down at him.  
  
“Eager much, Cas?” Dean asked as he pressed his hips down against Castiel’s, allowing the Angel to feel the hardened bulge in his pants. Cas moaned loudly and rutted back against Dean, nodding enthusiastically.  
  
“Yes, Dean…wanted this, wanted you…” Cas whimpered but when Dean pulled away and sat up his whimper became a full out whine. “Deaaannnn…” The Angel pouted when Dean pulled away again, his expression darkening.  
  
“You wanted me?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded again, trying to move closer to him. “Then why flirt with the first guy who gave you a smile, Cas?” Dean snapped at the pawing Angel, pushing him away before lying back on the bed and rubbing over the bulge. “Sit at the bottom of the bed and don’t move.” Cas pouted at the order but obeyed, sitting on his knees at the foot of the bed and watching Dean carefully. The Hunter gave his crotch a squeeze and slowly began undoing his belt, pulling it free and popping his button before slipping a hand down under his waistline. He moaned loudly as he wrapped a hand around the hot length between his legs and started to rub himself up and down slowly. Castiel stared open mouthed as the man teased and taunted him, making a show of playing with his cock while Castiel sat helpless and hard and so very alone.  
  
“Dean? Please let me do that…you don’t really wanna do it all alone, do you?” Cas begged softly but Dean only stared down at him and stopped rubbing for a moment.  
  
“Why don’t you go back to the bar and see if Mr. Fancy pants wants your help?” Dean asked but Cas’ pout was the most adorable thing in the world and the Hunter knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. “I’ll tell you what, Angel, you wanna make it up to me?” Dean asked as he pulled down his zipper and freed his erection, giving it another tug and watching the Angel lick his lips hungrily. “You come show me how badly you want it and maybe I’ll play with you…maybe! You got a whole lot of making up to do…” The Hunter pointed at his erection and smirked. “So get busy!” Castiel scrambled to crawl up the bed towards Dean and when he reached his waist he wasted no time in gripping Deans erection and kissing the head, flicking his tongue over the slit to catch every drop that trickled from it. He stared up at Dean with his big blue eyes and licked over his lips slowly before wrapping them around his cock and taking him into his mouth, all the way down his throat till he hit the base and the Hunter collapsed back onto the bed with a drawn out moan.  
  
“Oh fuck! Cas!” Dean cried out, threading his fingers through the Angels hair and gripping it tightly which made Cas moan around his cock. The vibrations and the feeling of Cas’ sucking on him furiously was all too much for Dean’s senses and within only a few minutes he was crying out.  
  
“Oh fuck, Baby, gotta pull out gonna cum…” Dean tried to pull back but Cas’ hands shot out and pinned his hips to the bed, growling lowly and keeping the Hunter locked down as he sucked his orgasm right out of him, moaning as the man screamed and shot his load down his throat. Cas pulled off very slowly, licking around the spent cock in his mouth and cleaning off every drop of cum he could find before leaving Dean with a gentle kiss on the head. He sat back on his knees and giggled as he stared down at the fucked out Hunter on the bed.  
  
“So Dean…do you forgive me now?” Cas asked in mock innocence, before Dean yanked him down into his arms and rolled him onto his back, kissing all over his face and finally pulling him into a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of himself in the Angels mouth.  
  
Dean was so wrapped up in kissing Castiel that he didn’t hear the door handle being turned, or his Brother walking in until it was too late.  
  
“Where is he, Dean?! I swear when I find OHMYGOODGOD!” Sam yelled as he walked in on his half naked Brother making out with an aroused Angel, the same Angel who now turned to him with a large grin on his face and what Sam prayed was cream on his lips.  
  
“Hello, Sam…that is a colour on you! Who knew you‘d suit red!” Castiel said with a smirk and Sam was just about to pounce on him when he realised something was wrong. He stared at the couple a moment longer before his face darkened with rage.  
  
“YOU LITTLE BITCH THAT’S MY DAMN BED!!!”


	7. It Is On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That esqualated quickly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a day or two I have had a very long week x Hope you like it!

Dean had managed to keep the peace between Hunter and Angel while they travelled back to the bunker, but when they stepped through the door, all bets were off! Sam glared at his Brother and the Angel who was smirking at him, sizing him up before pointing at his chest.  
  
“It is on!” Sam snapped and with a flick of his ginger hair he turned, storming away to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Dean watched him go with a worried look, biting at his lip nervously as Castiel looked on. The Angel cupped his chin and turned him so they were face to face, smiling and laying a kiss on his pouty lips.  
  
“You don’t know how cute you are when you worry…” Castiel said, chuckling when Dean pulled away with a huff.  
  
“M’m not cute!” The Hunter said with a major pout that made Castiel laugh outright, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pulling him close, kissing him till he wasn’t frowning anymore. “I’m just worried, Cas, he is really mad…I don’t know what’s gonna happen…”  
  
“Hey! What’s the worst that could happen?” Castiel said with a grin that did nothing to ease Dean’s anxiety, he knew his Brother well and he knew just the kind of horrors that man’s mind could inflict when he was angry enough…and no one messed with his hair.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
When Castiel and Dean walked into the Bunker’s kitchen the next day, Cas immediately went for his morning coffee. The Angel had developed quite an addiction to the stuff and every morning he had to have his first cup before he dealt with any Hunting business, Dean was the only one he would even speak to before his morning shot. Sam was already in the kitchen with his own coffee in hand, typing away on his laptop as usual without even acknowledging the pair. Dean quickly took a seat across from his Brother and smiled warmly, hoping that now would be a good time to quietly smooth everything over before this war got out of hand.  
  
“Morning, Sammy!” Dean said, but all he got was stony silence in return. “Oh come on, man, talk to me would ya…” He whined and Sam finally looked up over his laptop, his hardened gaze silencing Dean quickly. The Hunter shuffled nervously in his seat for a few minutes before his will broke. “Sam please you gotta call this off, whatever you’ve done you can stop it now, come on be the bigger man here!” Dean said in a frantic whisper as Sam stared at him unblinking, finally gracing him with some words.  
  
“Sure Dean.” Sam said before returning to his work without another glance, leaving a stunned Dean sitting staring at the back of the screen while he processed that statement. He couldn’t decide if Sammy was serious and it was all over, or if he was just humouring Dean. The man didn’t get a chance to speak any further though as Castiel had returned with their coffee and took his seat beside Dean, planting a kiss on his cheek as he got comfortable.  
  
“I see you are talking again then, Sam. Shame really I was just beginning to enjoy the peace.” Cas joked as he took the sugar from the table and stirred it into the mug, adding the extra to sweeten it just to his tastes. Sam smirked at him and pushed the laptop aside, watching him carefully.  
  
“A bit like you, then, Castiel. Can’t keep a good ‘bitch’ down, you know?” Sam snapped and Dean put his head in his hands, groaning loudly.  
  
“Guys, come on, please!” Dean begged, but Cas just grunted and tipped up his mug, taking a large gulp from the dark liquid. Dean watched the next few minutes unfold as if they were in slow motion. Castiel’s eyes went wide as he drank down the hot coffee, and suddenly the mug fell from his hand as he choked, spitting and coughing up the whole mouthful across the table as he gagged and spluttered, his face turning red with exertion. Sam burst into fits of hysterical laughter and rolled off his chair, clutching at his sides and gasping for breath between laughs. Dean could only stare and when things finally caught up with him he reached across the table and snatched the sugar jar, dipping his finger into the fine white powder and taking a taste…  
  
“SALT, SAM?! SERIOUSLY?!” Dean yelled at his laughing little Brother as Castiel rushed to the sink and continued to cough up his lungs into the basin, spitting and hacking out the terrible taste in his mouth.  
  
“You…evil…monster!” Cas gasped between coughs, turning the tap on to run the water and sticking his tongue directly under the flow, lapping at it like a dog. Sam stopped laughing long enough to smirk at the gulping Angel, his eyes moving to Dean.  
  
“Just like I said…Bitch.” Sam said, casually pulling himself up and packing away his laptop, before strolling out of the room with a cheerful whistle, his own untainted coffee mug in his hand. “Have a nice day, guys!”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel stormed into their room and slammed the door behind him, the force shaking the building around them which was some feet of strength considering the massive stone structure - but that was just how annoyed he was at that moment. He pulled his Journal from his bag and flopped down on the bed, sighing heavily as he began to write.  
  
 _“That evil son-of-a-bitch, Sam Winchester, I should smite him into oblivion! If he were not my intended Mate’s Brother I would consider casting him into an alternate reality for what he just did! What kind of sick minded individual tampers with another man’s coffee! I had hoped that things would not progress this far but as it seems like Sam is not backing down I shall have to ‘up my game’, as Dean would put it. I have had several ideas as to how best to proceed but I do believe my first option is clear, I must hit him where it hurts the most. My plan should not be so difficult, once I find a way to separate him from it, perhaps during his morning run I will have time to infiltrate his room and snatch away what I need. He will not see this coming but I swear on my Father’s name he will pay dearly for this insult. I will not rest until I have Sam Winchester begging for mercy on his knees! …I just hope Dean is not serious about his threat to never fornicate with me unless I back down…he can’t really mean that…right?”_  
  
Castiel frowned down at his own words, thinking about what Dean had said, but after a few minutes his face relaxed into a smile as he closed the Diary and placed it back into the drawer. There was no way Dean could really deny him…and if he tried well, Castiel would just have to find a way to persuade him otherwise. The Angel lay on his back grinning up at the ceiling…  
  
He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be…


	8. The Massacre Of 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Cas went too far? And now poor Dean is involved...well when you can't hurt the Angel, hurt the one it loves! RUN DEAN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK PSA! ANOTHER FIC OF MINE WAS DELETED LAST NIGHT BY A03 AND I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD IT THIS MORNING! FOR ANY FOLLOWERS READING 'HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS', IT IS NOW BACK UP ONLINE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!

When Sam woke up the next morning he couldn’t think of anything that would pull the smile from his face. He got up, dressed into his workout clothes and started his stretches, working out all the kinks from his muscled body as he went through his usual morning routine. When that was done he snagged his Ipod from the bedside table and plugged it in, moving silently through the bunker to the front door and completely missing Castiel leaning up against the kitchen door with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. As Sam slipped out of the Bunker for his morning run - thinking only of stopping in at The Coffee (s)Pot for a decent pick-me-up on the way home - the Angel’s blue eyes followed him intently and flashed with Grace as he closed the door behind him. It was now or never.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean and Cas were sitting at the kitchen table when Sam finally made it back in from his morning run, bringing his sweaty and panting self into their personal space, and Dean went visibly tense for a moment before Castiel spoke.  
  
“Good morning, Sam. Was your morning run satisfactory?” The Angel asked and his voice was so calm that Dean couldn’t help but relax minutely…perhaps he had finally given up and this whole war would go away before there were any real casualties. Sam was in the fridge, searching for a bottle of water when Cas spoke and he looked up over his shoulder with a pleasant smile.  
  
“Yeah, was good. Got a few more miles in than usual, damn county is working on the roads, got detoured off my normal route.” Sam said as he popped the cap and went to take a drink, but he paused for a moment and eyed Castiel suspiciously, looking between the water and the Angel seated at the table. “You’re in a good mood today…what happened?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be in a good mood today?” Castiel asked with his signature head tilt, clearly confused. “I woke up in bed this morning with the man I love…” Dean smiled into his coffee, staring at Castiel all gooey eyed. “My coffee is precisely the way I like it…and your Brother and I engaged in a wonderful session of lovemaking that has left me both drained and worried that I may have permanently damaged the way Dean walks but otherwise happy with my performance…” Castiel rambled off too quick for Sam or Dean to stop him, leaving Sam crying out with his hands over his ears and Dean with his red face planted on the table.  
  
“TMI CAS!” Dean yelled into the wooden tabletop as Sam groaned aloud.  
  
“Brain bleach! Oh God please, if you ever do anything for me do this…Brain.Bleach!” The younger Hunter prayed and Castiel tried to hide a smirk as he heard his Brothers’ and Sisters’ confusion at the out of place prayer. One day he really should inform the Brothers that all prayers are heard by all Angels, and even exclamations of ‘Oh God’ counted as a prayer…hence why he was now the talk of Heaven. Dean Winchester had been praying a lot recently, and always to him. Cas grinned as Sam scowled at him and snatched up his bottle of water from the table, storming from the room with a shout.  
  
“Control your Angel, Dean!” Sam yelled and Dean lifted his head from the table with a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
“I tried that already, he liked it too much!!” Dean yelled back, laughing when he heard Sam’s door slamming closed behind him. “Stroppy bitch! And you are not helping any!” Dean snapped at the smirking Angel beside him, huffing as he reached out and took Cas’ hand. “Sam was right about one thing though, you are oddly happy today…what’s going on? I know last night was fun…God knows last night was amazing Cas…” Dean sighed happily and Castiel gripped his hand tight, hiding the smug grin that threatened to cross his face as fresh batch of gossip spread across the Heavenly plains…Dean was really doing wonders for his reputation. “But I get the feeling something else is going on here.” Dean finished with a suspicious look at the Angel who simply smiled back, taking a sip from his unpolluted coffee.  
  
“Let’s just say, I had a very productive morning.” Castiel said with a secretive look and suddenly Dean’s face was not so blissful anymore, his smile dropping off his face and being replaced by a look of terror.  
  
“Oh God, what did you do?!” Dean leapt up, staring between the grinning Angel and the door that his Brother had disappeared through. Castiel opened his mouth to answer and suddenly a shrill scream ripped through the air, coming from the direction of Sam’s bedroom.  
  
“CASTIEL YOU SON OF A BITCH I’LL KILL YOU!!!” Sam screamed and in the distance Dean heard his Brothers door crash open and the sounds of running footsteps, but by the time Dean had looked around and Sam had smashed through the kitchen door, ready for the kill…the kitchen was empty, Castiel was gone in a flutter of wings and the sound of distant laughing. Sam stared at the spot that once contained the Angel and then turned on his Brother, making Dean’s blood run cold as he sized him up.  
  
“Fine…You’re turn!”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
After Sam had left for the library in a rage without telling Dean anything that had occurred, the Hunter decided he had to see this for himself. He knew just how creative the Angel could get in -other- ways, but he had no idea just what devious notion had crossed his evil little mind this time, what could be so bad that Sam would turn his rage on his own Brother. Dean walked down the hall towards Sam’s room, approaching the door with an apprehension that suited any horror movie the Hunter had ever seen and when he pushed the door open, the damn thing even creaked on his now bent hinge - courtesy of the hardened kick it had received from Sam when he exited the room earlier. The door slid slowly open to reveal the horror within…  
  
Lying on the bed in small and roughly cut chunks were the severed remains of what looked like one previous laptop power cable…and one mobile phone charger…  
  
Dean had to grip the door frame to keep himself from fainting as a sickness rose in him at the sight of such a massacre, and for a moment he truly thought the Angel had lost his mind. There was one rule that must always be obeyed when participating in a prank war…you never hit below the belt, never. And this was well and truly below the belt! He could now understand why his Brother had lost what little sanity he had left…This wasn’t a war anymore…  
  
This was anarchy!


	9. Baby's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas asks Dean how he can make it up to the Hunter for being such a naughty Angel, and Sam interrupts with a rather distrubing picture message...The shit is about to hit the fan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Alice for this one...she stirs my evil thoughts! :D

“Castiel! You get your feathery ass down here, right now!” Dean yelled to the ceiling as he stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him as the sound of wings filled the air.  
  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas said, appearing on the bed before Dean with his head hung low and his hands clasped in his lap, looking contrite but Dean was not buying it.  
  
“Don’t you sit there looking all dopey eyed, Feathers! I know what you did to Sam, and I am pissed!” Dean snapped, gritting his teeth to hide the flinch when Castiel looked up at him with his big blue eyes.  
  
“I apologise, Dean. It was most unfair of me to destroy Sam’s personal possessions and then disappear right as he was about to confront me…” Castiel spoke softly, the pink tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips and catching Dean off guard for a moment. The Hunter tracked the path of Cas’ tongue, mirroring its motion unconsciously and biting at his lip, until he came back to his senses and shook himself to clear his head.  
  
“Yeah…well…Good! You should be sorry! And you didn’t ‘disappear’ you ran off and left me with him! Now he is gonna take this crap out on me and that’s your fault!” Dean raged, pointing his finger at Cas and nudging the Angel in the chest. “Now what do you plan on doing about that, huh?!” Dean asked the pouty lipped Angel, trying hard not to stare down at his mouth as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it.  
  
“I am very sorry for my bad behaviour, Dean…” Cas said in a low voice, placing his hands on the bed just behind himself and leaning back a little, a move that put his body more on display and for the first time Dean noticed that the Angels shirt was partially undone and his tie was pulled loose. “If there is anything I can do to make it up to you…” Cas paused and looked the Hunter over, checking him out from head to toe with a small smirk playing on his lips before catching his eye again. “Anything at all…” Dean stood staring open mouthed at the Angel on his bed like he was the most delicious thing he had ever seen. Dean had half a mind to forget all about Sam and instead tear Cas’ clothes off with his teeth but a vibrating in his pocket brought him back to the real world.  
  
“Hey! You sneaky little bitch! What have I told you about using Sex as a distraction?!” Dean snapped as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open to see that Sam had sent him a message. Meanwhile Cas had gotten onto his knees and was kneeling on the edge of the bed, pulling absentmindedly at his tie.  
  
“But Dean…” Cas whined, trying to catch the mans attention. “I’ve heard all sorts of things happen to people when they are naughty, and I have been very very…what’s wrong?” Castiel broke his playful teasing when he saw Dean’s face pale, the Hunter staring at his phone with his mouth hanging open. The stunned man could only gasp and stare as Cas pulled the phone from his loose grip, turning it to see the picture that the younger Hunter had sent to the device.  
  
It was clear that someone else had taken the photo as Sam was the main focus, the young Hunter leaning up against Baby in some unknown location. In one hand the man held a bag with the worlds ’Lopti’s Hardware’ written on it, and in the other hand he held…a can of spray paint.  
  
“Oh Father, Sam no!” Cas yelled at the screen as Dean backed up against the door, starting to hyperventilate.  
  
Sam had been right about one thing - It was on and this meant war.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam smiled wickedly as his phone began to ring, he could practically feel Dean raging at him through the line as he picked it out of his pocket and answered it.  
  
“Hel-lo!” Sam answered cheerfully, chuckling as the frantic breathing of Dean sounded through the earpiece.  
  
“You listen to me, Sam Winchester! When I get my hands on you, I swear to all that is Holy…SHUT UP CAS! HAVENT YOU DONE ENOUGH?!…I will put you over my knee like I used to and you will not sit right for a week! Do you hear me?!” Dean screamed down the phone and Sam had to hold it at arms length to stop his ears from bleeding. “Now save yourself, Sam, before its too late. Bring…her…BACK!”  
  
“No can do, Dean…You and that Angel brought this crap on yourselves, now deal with it. Oh and while he is there, put him on the phone. I’ve a little something for him to hear…” Sam chuckled as he heard the fumbling of the phone being passed over before Castiel’s rough voice filtered through the line.  
  
“Sam! Please reconsider this course, you are hurting your Brother with your actions! I beg you, Sam, stand down. This fight is with me, not him!” Cas begged, and Sam would be damned if he said he didn’t enjoy that sound.  
  
“No can do, Cas, but don’t worry Angel I haven’t left you out…Or should I say ‘We’ haven’t left you out. We have a little something of yours to, and its been fun to play with…Just don’t let Dean know its faster than his Baby or he will really flip out…” Sam joked and Cas was about to start screaming like Dean until a new voice coming from the background on Sam’s end stunned him into silence.  
  
“Yeah and tell him I am seriously lovin’ the interior on this hottie…but I wouldn’t eat chocolate in it again, the stain isn’t coming out!” Cas choked and spluttered, unable to get his words out as his face went red, and at his side a shocked Hunter began to back away slowly, fearful for his eardrums… “Oh Sammich? Wanna come over here and enjoy this interior with me? We can check out what other kinds of stains don’t come out…”…  
  
Dean just managed to cover his ears and close his eyes before the Angel exploded.  
  
“GABRIEL, YOU TRAITOR! YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY CAR!!!”


	10. Of Archangels And Peace Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean barters a peace talk and Cas faces a lonely night with only whiskey and writing for company - one should never write while drunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridging chapter here! But if there is enough interest from you guys and girls I will write a timestamp for this showing Cas' solo session! Leave me some love in the comments!

After a solid hour in which Dean yelled, screamed and finally begged and pleaded with his little Brother, a time and place for their peace talks had been arranged - tomorrow at noon in Pete’s Diner. Until that time Dean and Castiel were to remain where they were and not to make any move recapture their cars, failure to comply with these terms would break their ceasefire and both Baby and Meg would get a serious makeover, Sabriel style! When Dean finally hung up the phone Cas sighed in relief that it was over, for now, and they could get back to more important business.  
  
“Thank Father, that’s over…I should have known Gabriel had a hand in this…” Castiel said, watching as Dean moved around the room, straightening up the place as he went. This was the normal start to his nightly routine and the Angel stood to help, pulling the covers of the bed down and clicking the bedside light on to illuminate the space, which till now had been sitting in only half light that was pouring in the door from the hallway - Dean had been too preoccupied with the phone call to notice and Castiel could see fine no matter what the light. “We will have to keep our eyes open tomorrow for any signs of deception on his part tomorrow, he was not known as the Trickster for nothing…” Dean had begun to peel off his clothes and strip down to his boxers, his preferred method of sleeping, and Castiel’s mouth went dry as he watched the miles of perfect skin unveiled before him. The Hunter pinned Cas down with a gaze and slowly began to advance on him, smirking as the Angels mouth stuttered to a close and he gulped nervously. Dean walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest, backing him up slowly and inching his face closer to Cas, putting his lips close to the Angels. Something soft was pushed into Cas’ hands and the Angel gripped it, too caught up in staring at the Hunters perfect face and pink lips to notice what it was…Dean parted his lips with a smirk and let his hand fall to his side.  
  
“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean said, pulling back quickly and slamming the bedroom door in his face.  
  
It took Cas a good three minutes of quick thinking to realise that he was now no longer standing in their room but in the brightly lit hallway…holding his pillow in his hands. Dean had tricked him out of his bed and now he was alone for the night, all thanks to the antics of his idiot Brother and his pet Sasquatch.  
  
“DAMN IT!” Cas growled loudly and turned to storm away, heading for the sofa. Someone was going to pay!  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean leant with his back against the door, breathing heavily as he listened to the sounds of the Angel storming away and slamming every door on the way to the sofa. The Hunter had to fight the urge not to rush after him, drag him back and pound him into the mattress but he had to remain strong. It was the damn Angels own fault, him and his idiot Brother - if they had just dropped this stupid war and tried to get along Dean wouldn’t be palming his hard cock and groaning as he listened to the cause of his arousal disappear into the distance.  
  
The Hunter managed to hobble over to the bed and flop down on it face first, moaning as his hardened cock made contact with the mattress and slowly he slid his hand underneath his body, pulling the hot flesh free from the confines of his boxers and gripping it tightly. He gasped and moaned at the feeling, bracing himself on the bed and starting to hump down against the bed, the combination of friction and grip bringing him close to completion before he had even started. Dean had to bite down on his pillow to keep from screaming as he shifted his hips and barrelled down, his hips thrusting again and again as in his mind he dreamt of blue eyes, black hair and the outline of wings against the background. Every nerve in his body sang with electricity as his blood rushed in his ears and suddenly his cock grew even harder, stiffening in his hand before he came screaming his bliss into the soft pillow between his teeth.  
  
As Dean came down he realised just how uncomfortable he was and just how bad an idea it had been to blow his load all over the bed…until he realised it he was on what would have been Castiel’s side and a grin spread over his face. Good! Let the Angel get a real nasty surprise next time he tried to get into Dean’s bed. The Hunter rolled onto his back, shuffling to the other side of the bed away from the wet patch and reaching for the bedside table where he kept clean wipes - he was always prepared for life’s little ‘messes’ - and once he was clean again he rolled over, pulling the blanket up to cover his body and slowly slipping into a deep sleep. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough…unlike Dean.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Cas stormed into the living area and threw the pillow down onto the sofa before storming over to the table and snatching up his journal that had been abandoned there earlier in the day. He walked over to the side cabinet and opened to doors, pulling a bottle of Deans whiskey and a glass from inside, before making his way back to the sofa and sitting down. The Angel eyed the glass thoughtfully and placed it down, choosing instead to open the whiskey and drink straight from the bottle, a little shudder racking his body as the sour amber liquid scorched his throat on the way down. When he was done he placed the bottle down and felt the warmth of drunkenness beginning in his toes, and he reached for his journal with a shaky hand.  
  
 _“I have disocverd why it os tha dean loves this dirnk so much…jis good, makes me fell warm insode. Damn Winchester kocked me out of bed and is maklin me sleep outiosde on the sofa like some dog…damn tease stripped teased me before he did and  now I am aroused…the wiskey is not helping that…damn gabe better be right about this paln. He isisted he knew what he wask doin but I have doubts. We shall see if bhis plan for tomorrow comes to frui…fru…if it works…now im gonna tri an riid myself of thos erection otherwise I shall habe no sleep tonight…_  
  
 _…how do human males concentrae wih this thing…”_


	11. The Ultimate Betrayal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys face off in a diner and some issues are resolved, say yey for couples bickering!

A very tired and frustrated looking twosome stormed into the diner the following day and both Gabe and Sam took in their manner and attire with smug satisfaction - Dean stormed in first without holding the door for Castiel or even looking back when the tired and angry looking Angel collided with the door, scowling at the Hunter as he pushed his way inside after him. It was obvious these two were not talking and Sam smiled widely as they took their seats across the booth from himself and Gabe, sitting as far apart as they could get to the point that Dean was almost squashed against the window and Castiel was very nearly falling off the edge of his seat.  
  
“Lets get this over with!” Dean snapped, signalling the Waitress for a raised hand, and without taking his eyes from the Archangel and his little Brother he ordered himself pie and coffee, then cut straight over Castiel when he tried to place his order. “Nothing for him, he’s on a diet.” Gabriel barked a laugh at the look of hatred on Castiel’s face and small part of him wondered if all of this planning and plotting was about to go to waste, which it would if Castiel decided to smite the pouting little Hunter before the fun could really begin.  
  
“Dean! Do not be difficult!” Cas snapped back and the poor Waitress eyed the pair with her notebook in hand, unsure if she should stay or go. “I will take a coffee please, and some of your bagels… and -he- is paying!” The Angel glared at Dean who huffed and placed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Oh yeah, Dean is paying. Of course Dean is paying, he is the only one trying to keep things together here same as usual!” Dean muttered to himself and the poor Waitress made a quick exit, just in time to miss Castiel’s eyes glow blue.  
  
“Well you might as well be of -some- use to me now, cause Father knows you were no use last night!” Cas barked so loud that half the Diner snorted into their drinks and tried to hide their laughter at the bickering couple. Gabriel turned an amused smirk on Sam and quirked his eyebrow at the pair across from them.  
  
“Is this a Peace Conference or Couples Counselling?” Gabe asked and Sam snickered behind his hand, unaware of the twin glares point his way as both Hunter and Angel rounded on them both.  
  
“Fuck you, Gabriel!” Dean and Cas spoke in unison, much to everyone’s surprise including their own but it only drew their attention back to one another.  
  
“You know, I cannot believe you would bring that up! This whole situation was your fault! If you hadn’t dyed Sam’s hair with three hundred year old piss…” Dean ranted and Sam’s face went from jovial to livid in seconds.  
  
“You used WHAT?!” Sam yelled, and by now the whole diner was watching their drama unfold.  
  
“Hey! I had to travel all the way to London for that stuff, it wasn’t easy to find!” Castiel snapped and Sam rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up.  
  
“Oh right, I’m sorry! Forgive me for overlooking all the hard work you put into finding old piss to mess with my hair!” Sam yelled and beside him Gabriel was sliding down his hair, clutching his sides and gasping with laughter. He couldn’t decide who’s side he was on anymore but that was normal for the Trickster. Just before Castiel could retaliate a cowering Waitress brought over Dean’s pie and the two coffees, breaking the building fight before it got completely out of hand. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table as she placed the plate and cups down, backing away quickly without making eye contact with any of them.  
  
“Okay, guys, as fun as this has been we gotta try and get past it…I know its weird as hell coming from -me- but this is getting too out of hand. So here’s the deal. Castiel, apologise to Sam for colouring his hair, messing with his laptop and…playing in his bed!” Gabriel said, in a voice that left them in no doubt of his seriousness - The Trickster was gone and the Archangel was not playing around. Castiel shuffled a little in his seat, staring down at his lap and pulling at his coat.  
  
“…’m sorry, Sam…” Castiel murmured to his knees, not looking up at the younger Hunter who was smirking triumphantly at him until Gabriel turned on him.  
  
“And you Sammy…Apologise to Castiel for everything you did…” Gabriel ordered and Sam looked up at him in shock.  
  
“But…” Sam started and Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the stubborn Human, silently daring him to argue some more. The younger man finally relented and lowered his gaze, twiddling his fingers nervously.  
  
“ ‘m sorry to, Cas…” Sam finally said without a hint of real remorse, but it was a start. Gabriel smiled wide and pushed Deans pie towards him, snapping his fingers and adding a large dollop of Ice Cream to the side of the dish.  
  
“Its on me, big guy…from us to you, an apology for all the trouble.” Gabriel said sweetly and Dean perked up at the beautiful sight before him. The pie glistened with sweet sauce that oozed from the inside, golden syrupy goodness that set Deans mouth to watering. The pastry was coated in sugar and cinnamon that gave the whole thing the most wonderful homely scent, and Dean couldn’t wait to take a bite, the urge was irresistible. He was about to dig his fork into the slice when he remember why he was so mad and he looked up sternly at Gabriel.  
  
“And my Baby?” Dean asked and Gabe snapped his fingers once again with a smile.  
  
“Safe and sound in the Bunker Garage. Now enjoy your pie, Dean…” Gabriel urged and Dean smiled happily for the first time that day, breaking himself off a chunk with his fork and lifting it to his mouth. He licked his lips and moaned a little as the scent hit his nose and right before he could push the fork between his lips and taste the pie Castiel lunged forward and knocked the fork from his hand, the metal utensil clattering to the table with a loud clang.  
  
“Hey! What the Hell, Cas?!” Dean snapped, glaring at the Angel and hurting from the mess the bite of pie had made on the tabletop…what a waste of good pie.  
  
“Dean! Don’t eat it…” Castiel yelled as he pulled the pie away from the Hunter, risking his life as he lifted it to his nose and took a deep sniff. Sam and Gabriel had gone totally still and Castiel looked up to glare at them both. “What the Hell did you do to it?” The Angel growled and Gabriel stood up, backing away from his growling and feral looking little Brother.  
  
“Nothing…Honestly its just a peace offering…” Gabriel said unconvincingly and Castiel kept advancing on him, the pie still held in one hand as Dean and Sam watched them in shock.  
  
“Bullshit! You don’t do peace talks, and you don’t do humble…You did something to it…Laxatives, I am assuming?” Castiel deduced and Sam gasped in the background, reaching out for his Brother.  
  
“Dean, I didn’t know! You know I’d never…Not with your pie…” Sam babbled and Dean got up quickly, moving around the table to embrace his Brother.  
  
“Its good Sammy, don’t worry…” Dean mumbled to his upset little Brother while Castiel kept staring down his.  
  
“Admit it, Gabriel. You wanted to impress Sam, so you got involved in this War and you’ve been playing us off against one another the whole time. Well not anymore Gabriel. I can put up with a lot but no one messes with my Dean or his pie…You like pie, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, suddenly sweet and smiling in a way that made the Archangel nervous.  
  
“Y…Yeah…Why?” Gabriel asked, backing towards the door slowly and hoping to make it outside before Castiel did something terrible.  
  
“Good…Then eat it!” Cas said and with one swift movement he lifted the pie into the air and hurled it at his Brother, the gooey pastry splatting into Gabriel’s face and leaving him covered in sticky, gloopy pie sludge - the only thing covering his red face.  
  
The whole Diner held its breath for one second before the whole surrounding crowd burst out laughing at the red faced man standing covered in broken pie crust and syrup. Castiel smirked as they began to clap for him, and when he looked around at Dean the man was positively beaming.  
  
“Looks like someone got their, Just Desserts…” Castiel joked and Dean groaned loudly, moving over to the Angel and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
“That joke was terrible…” The Hunter said before turning serious. “You saved me…If it hadn’t have been for you I’d have been…well you know…” Dean said, blushing as he thought of how he would have spent the night if Castiel hadn’t came to his rescue. Castiel smiled at the blushing Hunter and pulled him close, laying a kiss on his nose.  
  
“I’m sorry for all of this, Dean…” The Angel said and Dean waved it off.  
  
“I think you made it up today…My hero…” Dean smirked playfully and rocked his hips forward, making the Angel hiss slightly and look around.  
  
“Dean! Not here…” Castiel said nervously and Dean rolled his eyes at the blushing Angel.  
  
“Fine…then take me home…” Dean said, pulling the startled Angel into a deep kiss before whispering to him softly. “You have some more making up to do…and you did promise me you’d do ‘anything’…” The Hunter growled, making Castiel whimper softly before the pair disappeared right before the eyes of the packed Diner.  
  
Gabriel was gonna have some serious cleaning up to do…


	12. Begging Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes it up to Dean, in the best way possible!

Chapter 12  
Begging Forgiveness  
  
  
When they landed back home Dean had only moments to take in his surroundings before Castiel was yanking him forward into a deep kiss that had him moaning and pawing at the Angels clothing, first pushing his coat off his shoulders and then pulling at the buttons on his shirt. After all the fighting and bickering Dean was just desperate to get Cas’ clothes off so they could start ‘making up’ but Cas seemed to have other plans. The Angel pulled away from Dean sharply and turned them around, pushing Dean backwards onto the bed and staring down at the panting Hunter with lustful eyes. Before Dean could complain at the lack of contact Cas and slid his own hands up his chest and started to undo the remaining buttons of his shift, slowly revealing his soft milky skin inch by torturous inch. Deans breathe hitched and caught in his throat as Cas slid out of his shirt completely, hands moving down to work on his belt and pulling it loose from his pants. The Hunter watched with awe as Castiel pulled open his pants and slid them down, stepping out of them as they pooled at his ankles and beginning to walk towards the bed, naked now except for his boxers. When he reached the edge of the bed Dean whimpered softly as the Angel knelt up on the mattress and began to crawl slowly towards him, up his body till he was sitting in Deans lap and staring down at the breathless Hunter. He took Dean’s hands in his own and placed them on his thighs, urging him to stroke and explore his skin as Cas leant down to place kisses over Deans chest. Soon enough the Hunter’s hands were creeping around Cas’ middle, cupping his ass and squeezing it hard enough to coax a moan from the aroused Angel.  
  
“That what you want, Dean?” Castiel whispered in his ear, kissing and nipping underneath and all along his neck. “You want my ass? You can have it, you know? Its all yours, whenever you want…” Cas brushed his lips over Deans and flicked his tongue out to catch the seem, smirking when the man moaned softly and darted forward to seal their mouths, moaning loudly into the kiss. Cas placed his hands over Deans and guided them to his hips, helping the Hunter to push his boxes down and whimpering softly as the cool air from the room hit his most sensitive skin. The Angels hard cock bounced off his stomach as he was freed from the last of his clothes and Deans hands moved round his middle once more, this time catching his cock and gripping it tightly, stroking him a few times and coating him with his own pre-cum. Castiel was too caught up in the pleasure of having Dean’s hands on his manhood that he didn’t even notice he was being rolled over, put on his back and left to squirm under the Hunter who was jacking him furiously and whispering filth in his ear.  
  
“Freakin’ driving me crazy, Cas!” Dean growled against Castiel’s skin, loving how the Angel fucked his fist and squirmed in his grasp, moaning shamelessly loud and begging him for more.  
  
“Please, Dean! Please…I need…” Castiel moaned shakily, who body jerking as Dean latched onto his skin and sucked a mark onto the flesh, worrying it with his teeth. “Dean!”  
  
“What do you need, Baby? Tell me…” Dean said as he pulled back from Castiel and worked his own pants open, freeing his own cock and stroking it to full hardness as he watched the Angel watching him, mouth open and eyes wide with want.  
  
“I want you…” Cas begged softly, reach forward for Dean and whining softly when the Hunter ducked away again with a smirk on his face.  
  
“Nu-huh…Say it. Tell me what you want…otherwise you wont get it.” Dean said, chuckling as Cas blushed a harsh red and turned away from him.  
  
“I want…I wan…want you to fuck me, Dean…” Castiel whimpered softly, big blue eyes staring up at Dean through his pretty eyelashes. “Please fuck me, Dean…”. The Hunter groaned loudly - how could he say no to that.  
  
“Hands and knees, gorgeous, let me see that perfect ass” Dean ordered and Cas sprang up quickly, putting himself on all fours and staring over his shoulder as Dean crawled up behind him, running a hand over the soft flesh and giving it a hard smack. “So pretty, baby…can’t wait to get my cock in you.”  
  
Dean reached over to the bedside table and snagged the bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it quickly and tossing it back over his shoulder. He started slowly at first, gently circling a finger around Castiel’s twitching hole before dipping in a little, fingertip first in and out, but Castiel quickly tired of the baby steps and growled over his shoulder, jutting his ass backwards onto Dean’s hand and forcing his finger in up to the knuckle. A moan ripped through him as he fucked himself back onto Dean’s hand, thighs shaking and a soft sheen of sweat coating his skin. Dean chuckled as he leant over Cas’ back and spoke softly in his ear.  
  
“You really that desperate for it, Angel? So hard up for it you’d fuck yourself on my fingers? You want another one, Baby? Or do you think you could handle something bigger?” Dean asked, smirking as he suddenly thrust a second finger into the Angel and Castiel lost his mind, thrashing under the Hunter and pumping his hips back to meet every thrust from his hand.  
  
“Oh Dean! Please more, I need more…I need…I need your cock Dean, please!” Castiel begged and Dean groaned softly at his words. He pulled his fingers out and gripped his hard cock, lining himself up with Cas’ hole and pushing in as deep as he thought the Angel could take before sliding back out, slowing working himself in till he was fully seated and panting against the Angels back. When he had himself under control he took hold of Cas hips and began to pick up speed, till he was pounding into Cas ruthlessly and the Angel was left crying out in pleasure and clawing at the bedclothes. Dean used Cas’ hips as leverage to yank him backwards onto his cock, spearing him over and over till the Angel felt like nothing more than a toy for Dean to use and bounce of his cock - nothing had ever felt so shameful and so wonderful.  
  
“Oh Dean please, harder, I wanna feel it please Dean OHFUCKDEANPLEASE!” Castiel screamed into the bed as he jerked and tensed, painting the bed beneath him as he came screaming and untouched on Dean’s cock. Dean growled as Cas went limp under him and he held the Angel up by the hips alone, slamming forward into him and chasing his own release.  
  
“Fuck yeah, Angel, so fucking good for me cumming like that, fuck Cas so hot gonna fill you up Baby, feel so fucking good…” Dean mumbled incoherently as he thrust forward once, twice, three times and stilled, exploding inside Castiel and twitching as his cock emptied into the pliant and fucked out Angel.  
  
Dean found enough strength in him to ease them both to the side, away from the mess Cas’ had made before they both collapsed into a heap and curled up together, Dean pulling the dazed and half snoozing Angel up against him and wrapping an arm around him. He laid a kiss on Castiel’s forehead and smiled as the Angel cuddled in, sighing happily against his skin as they both fell asleep, wrapped up in one another and completely contented.  
  
This was how life was meant to be.


	13. Explanations And New Enteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have a talk over Cake and Salad, and Cas kisses and tells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry the update on this has been so long but inspiration hit me for Home Is Where The Heart Is and its now only two chapters from the end but I hope to Part Three that one and add several more parts to this, as for now though I do hope you enjoy this chapter and will drop me a comment. xxx I love you all xxx
> 
> MightyMidget

While Dean and Castiel were re-enacting Wild Kingdom back home, Gabriel had decided it was easier just to freeze the whole Diner in place and help himself to some of their Strawberry Cream Gateau. He and Sam were sitting at the counter, Gabriel with his cake and Sam with his salad, and a more odd couple there had never been.  
  
“So let me get this straight…Cas was in love with Dean, but was too nervous to say anything?” Sam asked, trying to piece the story together in his giant brain.  
  
“Yip.” Gabriel said, helping himself to another forkful of cake and managing to get cream all over his face in the process.  
  
“And you decided to be the big Brother and actually help him get laid…” Sam asked, a little shocked that the Archangel would be so thoughtful, after everything he had done to Cas in the past. Gabriel nodded and covered his mouth, finishing his bite before speaking - and that was yet another thing Sam found increasing strange, for a pain in the ass he was remarkably well mannered.  
  
“He is my Brother, its my job to get him laid.” Gabriel explained with a shrug, spearing another chunk of the creamy sponge and lifting it halfway to his mouth before Sammy interrupted him again.  
  
“And you thought the best way to do that would be to annoy him AND me to death?” Sam asked sceptically, giving Gabriel an epic bitchface that had the Archangel smirking.  
  
“It worked, didn’t it? Your Brother is currently so deep in my Little Bro’s ass that…”  
  
“EW! ENOUGH I GET IT! I GET IT!” Sammy yelled, covering his ears and mock gagging as Gabriel laughed, the cake on his fork still hanging in mid air as he found Sam’s reaction far more interesting than food…The Angel had it bad. He found himself once again getting lost in watching Sam as the Hunter picked at his salad, thoughts still swirling around his head as he worked through the recent events. Gabriel was happy for Cas but he was a little sad that through all of this he and Sam hadn’t grown as close as he would have liked…Oh well. At least he was allowed this close and that would have to be enough. He sighed softly and started to move the fork towards his mouth again but once more he was interrupted by a Moose.  
  
“What I don’t get is why involve me? What the hell did I ever do?” Sam asked, trying his best to hide the hurt that crossed his face but Gabriel’s angelic skill meant he never missed a moment. He thought about lying but it was becoming harder and harder to wear a fake face around this man, so for once in his life he decided that someone deserved the truth. Or at least some of the truth.  
  
“I wanted to bang you like a drum, and to do that I had to get you to let me close enough.” Gabriel said with a smile, laughing when Sam’s mouth dropped open and the Hunter dropped his fork to the counter with a clang. “Oh yeah, sexy. But seriously, you’re hot, I took a shot…sue me! Unfortunately for me, the Cas deal worked like a charm and ours…well not so much. C’est la vie.” Gabriel shrugged, turning away from the Hunter to hide his own hurt and for several moments there was silence as Gabriel stared at his fork, suddenly not hungry anymore.  
  
“…You know you could have just asked me…” Sam said in a barely audible voice that Gabriel hardly recognised as the outspoken Hunter, and he took a moment to clear his head before smiling at the man.  
  
“I guess letting my Brother mess with your hair and your laptop seemed less daunting than admitting I…wanted to bang you…” Gabriel said, unable to bring himself to admitting that he liked the Hunter and was very nearly in love with him but somehow he got the feeling that Sam understood. “Besides I didn’t think I was exactly your…taste…” Gabriel added, which was Gabriel speak for ‘I didn’t know if you were into guys.’ and once again Sammy knew what he really meant. A small smirk crossed the Hunters face as he leant forward suddenly, wrapping his lips around the forkful of cake and moaning softly at the taste, pulling off very slowly and making a show of licking his lips clean of the cream that stuck to them. He stared up at Gabriel with a playful smile and winked, making the Archangel’s mouth go dry.  
  
“I like sweet things from time to time…” Sammy said, pushing his plate away as he stood up, smiling at Gabriel. “So…you wanna get out of here?”  
  
“Oh Hells yeah!”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean lay fast asleep in bed as Castiel snuck away, tucking the Hunter in and smiling as he whined softly in his sleep, missing the feel of the Angel in his arms but Castiel had something he just had to do. As the Angel made his way out of the room and down the hallway he reflected on how it had all started as simply a way to catch Dean’s curiosity, and now it had become a little bit of an obsession for him, a daily ritual that centred him and made it easier for him to process the day. He found himself far more relaxed after each entry, as though the book was unloading him of his problems and taking them into itself. It was ridiculous he knew, books were not alive, but he didn’t care. It just felt right.  
  
He quickly found the Journal and a pen, took his seat at the table and began to write again.  
  
 _“It finally happened! Gabriel was right all along, and I was a fool to doubt him, Dean reacted beautifully to the whole act and only a few hours ago we had sex for the first time. It was glorious and everything I had hoped for in my first time with Dean, he is a very generous and loving man, although his penis was far larger than I had been expecting. I had not imagined that such a large phallus could be possible but I was proved wrong, and I initially thought that it would be painful to have it inside me but I was wrong again. I have never felt such pleasure not in any form, Human or Angelic. Often times I hear Humans comparing Sexual Pleasure with my home, calling it  ‘Heavenly’ or ‘Divine’ but I must say they are completely wrong. Sex was better. Or at least Sex with Dean was better than Heaven, but I would not know if Sex with others would be as good, and that is perhaps something I should find out at some point. Although I highly doubt it would be as good as that, Dean was very experienced and I find the thought of Sex with others to be unappealing. I do not know why but something in my mind tells me that nothing will ever compare to the feeling of Dean inside of me, stimulating me to Orgasm over and over again._  
  
 _…I wished to write more in this entry and record every moment of my experiences with Dean but I shall have to continue this later. It appears that even thinking of Dean in a sexual sense brings on my arousal and I will have to go and see if I can rid myself of another spontaneous erection…_  
  
 _I wonder if Dean would be interested in lending me a hand.”_


	14. A Little Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have a little fun, and Dean has had just enough of Gabriel!

Sam didn’t recognise the room where they landed after Gabriel zapped them from the Diner, leaving behind a room full of stunned and confused people who were just waking up from the strangest dream they had ever had. The young Hunter saw a flash of red and felt the wonderful sensation of silk sheets against his skin before his mouth was being attacked by a ravenous, growling Archangel. Gabriel pulled back only long enough to flick his hand and with that Sam was pinned the bed, the pulse and tingle of Grace against his suddenly naked skin, and the Hunter couldn’t help but moan softly, earning a smug smirk from Gabriel who was sitting in his lap and running his hands over Sam’s chest.  
  
“Really, Sammy, ready so soon? I wouldn’t have pegged you for a man slut…” Gabriel chuckled and before Sam could snap at him he pinched the Hunters nipple, making him squeak loudly. Gabriel leant over the squirming man and blew gently on the hardening nub, flicking his tongue over it and watching with glee as Sam twisted under him, his breathing quickening with every passing moment. “You okay, Sammich? You look a little flushed…” Sam groaned loudly and glared up at the Angel who was attacking his skin now with nips and kisses, moving down slowly towards his abs and making him shiver with delight.  
  
“Gabe! Please…” Sam moaned and Gabriel sucked marks onto his hip bones, placing his hands on Sam’s thighs to push his legs apart, exposing him to Gabriel’s ministrations. The Archangel kissed down further till he was hovering over the head of Sam’s cock, soft puffs of breath ghosting over the heated flesh that made Sam whine and plead. “Gabriel! Please! I need it, I need you!” Sam begged and Gabriel placed a small kiss on the leaking head, winking up at the pleading man before sucking him down in one swift motion. Sam screamed as Gabriel’s hot mouth latched onto him and the suction was unbelievable, the Archangel pulling him in deep and swallowing around him till he saw stars. The Archangel set a punish pace as he bobbed his head up and down, sliding his hand up to massaged the Hunters heavy sack, and slowly drifting back to the mans ass and one finger circling around his twitching hole. The Hunter whimpered and twitched away, a hint of fear pulsing through him and Gabriel pulled off for a moment.  
  
“It won’t hurt, Sammy…I swear to you…” Gabriel whispered and Sam searched his face for any sign of trickery, but he found nothing but a sincere smile and he instantly relaxed back down, allowing Gabriel to explore him as he wished. The Angel smiled and dipped back down to take Sam into his mouth once more, moaning around the Hunters impressive length and dipping his finger slowly into Sam’s hole. The Hunter moaned softly as Gabriel slowly slid in, and he was surprised that there was no pain, only a pleasant fullness that had him pushing back and begging for more.  
  
“Oh Gabriel…Move please, move!” Sam cried out in pleasure as Gabriel began thrusting into his ass, fucking him on his finger and taking his cock deep into his throat, humming to drive the Hunter wild. Sam was too caught up in the sensations to realise he could move again and he was thrusting forward into his Gabriel’s mouth and back onto his hand, writhing between both like a desperate man. The moment got even more intense when Gabriel added a second finger, then a third soon after, stretching out the Hunters ass till he was stuffed full and close to cumming. Gabriel smirked up at the blissed out Hunter and slid down him till he was balls deep, nose against his skin, and then he began to moan as he zeroed in on his sweet spot, rubbing over it relentlessly. The Hunter screamed and moaned loudly as he arched back and shot his load down the Angels throat, emptying into him and panting heavily as he came down, sweat soaked and fucked out. Gabriel pulled off him slowly and removed his fingers from the mans twitching ass before getting up to fetch a clean towel and a wet cloth. He set to work cleaning Sam off and drying him, letting the little Human doze in the afterglow and watching him smile in his sleep.  
  
“Enjoy the rest while it lasts, Sam…cause this was just the beginning.” Gabriel said, and he was shocked when Sam answered him back.  
  
“And here was me thinking you were all sexed out…” Sam joked, opening his eyes only slightly and smiling at the Archangel sleepily. Gabriel barked with laughter and leant over to place a kiss on Sam’s head.  
  
“Oh no, Sam. I am no where near done with your ass…” Gabriel smirked as the Hunter whimpered softly and leant forward to catch his lips, kissing him deeply and nipping at the skin.  
  
He would never get enough of this man.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
“Look I know something is up okay, Cas! Its just not like him not to call or text or something! What if a demon got him, huh?! What then?!” Dean barked as he paced up and down the Bunkers kitchen, ignoring the irritated Angel as he tried for the forth time to call his little Brother who was simply not picking up his phone.  
  
“Dean I told you, Gabriel was with him and he would never allow anything to happy to Sam…He cares far too much for him…” Castiel said and Dean was just about to ask him what the Hell he meant by that when finally Sam answer the phone.  
  
“Hello…Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, his voice sleep hazed and groggy which only made Dean more angry.  
  
“Oh I am sorry, Sam, did I wake you?! I’ve only been stuck at home freakin’ out, thinking you were dead or captured and you couldn’t take two damn minutes to text me and let me know you were okay?! What, does family mean nothing to you now?! Why the Hell would you think its okay to just disappear like that, no call no note! I swear Sammy when you get home…” Dean ranted but he was finally cut off by the shuffling of a phone being grabbed and suddenly his ear was being blown out by the shrill voice of an Archangelic Douchebag.  
  
“Hey Deano! Look don’t be mad at Sammy, its all my fault…See Sammy came back to my place to help me with some stuff and well he kinda got tied up…” There was a squeak followed by a soft moan in the background and Gabriel laughed down the line. “Quiet Moose, men are talking…Anyway Deano, I promise I will get him back home just as soon as I am done with his ass, okay love ya bye!” There was a sound of Gabriel’s lips smacking as he blew a kiss down the phone and then silence. Dean stood holding onto the phone tighter than he should have done and slowly his face went from pale white to red to a deep shade of purple. Castiel realised quickly that there was no way he was going to be able to calm Dean and instead he took flight quickly, disappearing just before Dean exploded.  
  
“GABRIEL YOU SON OF A BITCH!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!!”


	15. Unsealing The Diary, And Sealing Your Fate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel make a deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in recent updates, its now GISHWHES week and I am swamped under! Normal routine will return next week HOPEFULLY! In the meantime here is another chapter for you! Its the second last one so enjoy!
> 
> UN-BETA'D!

Chapter 15  
Unsealing The Diary And Sealing Your Fate  
  
  
It took a full week for Castiel to sufficiently calm Dean down before Sam would come home to face the music - although Dean noted with some surprise that Gabriel didn’t do his usual disappearing act, but instead turned up alongside Sam with a matching look of shame. Dean raged at his Brother and the Archangel for four full hours before he ran out of steam and Castiel was able to ferry him off to their room for some much needed ‘stress relief’ and Gabriel took the younger Winchester to his bedroom, making sure to keep their activities that night silent! They didn’t want to push Dean over the edge again…well Sam didn’t, and he threatened Gabriel into complying.  
  
“I mean it Gabe! You so much as look at him the wrong way right now and Holy Oil will be the least of your worries!” Sam snapped as the Archangel toyed playfully with his nipples, flicking at them gently and giggling when Sam hissed sharply, almost bucking him from his seat atop the giant man.  
  
“Oh come on, Samoose! What’s he gonna do that’s worse than Holy Oil?! Shoot me?” Gabriel rolled his eyes but he was silenced once again when an evil grin played across Sam’s lips.  
  
“Oh he isn’t going to do anything, Cas will see to that…but he can’t stop me taking Sex off the menu if you don’t behave yourself!” Sam said and laughed when Gabriel gasped aloud, toppling off the Hunter overdramatically and laying back on the bed with a fake groan.  
  
“No Sammy, anything but that please…How could I survive such torment?! You would never be so mean to poor wittle me, would you?” Gabriel levelled him with an epic set of puppy eyes, pathetic enough to rival even his own, and it took all of Sam’s will not to break down there and ravage the Angel were he lay.  
  
“I mean what I say, Gabriel! No pranks! And I want you to make nice with him!” Sam said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from the pouting Angel to avoid showing any weakness.  
  
“Sam! How the Hell am I supposed to do that?! You might as well ask for Crown Jewels, or the Holy Grail, trust me they’d be way easier to get! But your Brother to stop hating me? I doubt even Crowley could pull that off!” Gabriel ranted and crawled up to lay down beside the massive man, curling up at his side and snuggling into the warmth. Even though he was still frustrated with the Archangel, Sam automatically wrapped one arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him close and tilting his head to rest atop Gabe’s.  
  
“I don’t know how and I don’t care! You find a way to make it up to him…” Sam demanded and when Gabriel sighed heavily, going silent and still in the Hunters arms, Sam reached down and tilted Gabriel’s head up so that they could look into each others eyes. “Hey. I am not saying it has to work, I am just asking you to try…please, Gabriel…” Sam pecked him on the lips and then on the chin, moving downwards slowly “For me…” He looked up at the stunned Archangel as he kissed down his throat and chest, making steady progress down his body and leaving red marks on the pale skin as he went, sucking and nipping at it gently. “I’d be so very grateful…” Sam said, and finally he made it to Gabe’s waistline, nosing at the rim of Gabe’s boxers, when he stared up at Gabe with his big puppy eyes the Archangel couldn’t help but nod, reaching down to thread his hands through Sam’s hair.  
  
“Yeah, Sammy, whatever you want Baby, I’ll send the guy a fruit basket for every day of the damn year if it’ll make you happy, you know I would…” Gabriel babbled as Sam slid his hands into his boxers and pulled them down, moaning softly and licking his lips when Gabe’s erection sprung free only inches from his lips. He sent a flirtatious wink up at the Archangel before moving forward to kiss the leaking head, flicking his tongue over it gently.  
  
Gabriel sunk back onto the bed as Sammy set to work showing him just how grateful he was, and the Archangel could only grip onto the bed and hold on for the ride…damn but the boy had a talented tongue.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam and Castiel had taken off early the next morning, for some tutti-frutti Farmers Market crap to pick up ‘gross-eries’, as Gabe put it. He had been hoping that if he joked about with Dean a little and showed the Hunter that they really weren’t all that different then maybe - just _maybe_ \- he would loosen up a little but Dean had only glared at him, storming off to his room the second their partners had left the Bunker.  
  
Now leaving Gabriel alone for any amount of time was a dangerous thing to do, but after only an hour of pacing around the Bunker alone the Archangel had started to become bored. He had already re-arranged Dean’s pantry, put sugar in Baby’s gas tank and wired the TV so it played nothing but My Little Pong on repeat…but what good was pranks if there was no one around the whine about it. Gabriel grinned as he made up his mind - it was time to go and get Dean.  
  
However, when the Archangel zapped himself into the room that the Hunter shared with Castiel he was very confused to find Dean Winchester engaging in a wrestling match with what appeared to be a teenage girls floral patterned Diary…  
  
“What the Hell, Winchester? Lose your key to that thing?” Gabriel asked and watched his glee as Dean leapt up from the bed, flinging the Diary off to the side as though that would make Gabriel forget about it. The Archangel took in his flushed appearance and his blush which had nothing to do with exertion and quickly pieced together what had happened.  
  
“Ohhhhhh Deano…what were you doing that you shouldn’t?!” Gabriel said in a sing-song voice that clearly irritated Dean, if his pursed lips and huff were anything to go by, and Gabriel quickly snatched up the Diary from the floor before Dean could answer. The Hunter began to talk fast when Gabriel held the book high, grinning like an idiot.  
  
“I wasn’t doing anything! Its…That’s…its mine…Give it back!” Dean snapped, getting up into Gabriel’s face and reaching for the Diary which Gabriel managed to keep out of his reach despite the height difference.  
  
“Hmmmmmm nope, I ain’t buying it…if this is yours why are you so red in the face, and how come you can’t get into it? This isn’t yours its…” Gabriel said and suddenly the grin on his face widened as he looked up at the book held in his hand above his head. “Oh no way, Cassie…THIS IS WHAT YOU CHOOSE?!” Gabriel laughed outright and Dean used his distraction to snatch the book away, throwing it onto the bed and watching the Archangel lose himself in the giggles. When he finally calmed down Dean continued on.  
  
“So wait, you knew about it?! That he had a Diary…” Dean asked and Gabriel nodded, flopping down the bed beside the book and lifting it up again to examine it more closely.  
  
“Yeah of course I did, it was my idea that he keep one…I knew you’d do anything to know what he was writing and once that curiosity started up you might start noticing him a little more…no need to think me for that by the way…” Gabriel said, his eyes flashing up just in time to see Dean blush, looking away quickly. _Well at least he feels a little bad about it_ , Gabriel thought to himself but for once he remained quiet, thoughts of Sammy’s warning flitting through his head. “But I didn’t know he still kept it…I thought he’d have gotten rid of it once it stopped being useful to him. I mean he has you now…what the Hell else has he been writing…” Gabriel wondered aloud, only half talking to Dean now as his mind ran with thoughts about what his little Brother could possibly be writing about.  
  
“…We could always find out…” Dean suggested hesitantly…”I mean…well…if anyone could get it open, it’d be your right…” The Hunter was very careful in his flattery, but Gabriel appreciated it and preened a little under the praise, smiling at the man slightly.  
  
“You’re right there, Winchester. I could get it open…but should I? What exactly are you gonna do for me?” Gabriel asked and Dean went wide eyed as he looked over the Archangel sitting on his bed.  
  
“…Are you seriously suggesting that I would pimp out my Brother to you in exchange for full access to Cas’ Secret Diary and all the juicy info inside it…” Dean said carefully so Gabriel was left in no doubt and the Archangel grinned at him widely.  
  
“Yes. Permission to mate his ass till he screams…” Gabriel said and Dean shuddered but choose not to say anything…”In exchange for full access to my Brothers deepest thoughts, feelings and fantasies. Your little Brother for my little Brother…Deal?” Gabriel held out his hand to Dean and the Hunter grinned as he reached for it, shaking hands with the devious little man.  
  
“Deal…”


	16. Consiquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel get caught in the act...Oh how will Cas and Sam bring them back into line!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! I cannot believe its finally here but we are all done now...and its straight on to the Timestamps woo! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I apologise it took a while to finish, GISHWHES week was a killer! I love each and every one of you and I hope you will stick around and read some more of my ramblings. Also if you ever feel so inclined, drop me an email with a fic you'd like to see and I'll write you something up. xxx
> 
> MightyMidget

If anyone saw Dean and Gabe at this moment the pair would never have lived it down, especially since Gabriel had decided to magic a pair of Cutie Bunches into Dean's hair and given himself a lollypop - a bigger pair of girls did not exist. Also the fact that they were layed out on the bed reading through Cas' Diary didn't help the scene get any manlier.  
  
"I still can't believe this whole thing was your damn idea!" Dean snapped as Gabriel finished reading out an entry, and the Hunter had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise when Gabriel put on his best Cas voice and read about how frustrated Cas was and how badly he wanted to 'release his tension'...The damn Archangel was playing with him.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean who else was gonna get you two idiots together? Moi, thats who! I wanted to lock you both in a bedroom and ply you with alcohol until you banged him into next week but Castiel said he'd break my wings if I touched you. He gets so possessive at times, I'd watch your ass if I was you..." Gabriel said as he reached back and slapped Deans rear, laughing hysterically when the man yelped and turned bright red.  
  
"Don't! Do that! Douchebag..." Dean snapped, glaring at the giggling Angel beside him and making a mental note to subtly let Castiel know that Gabriel had touched him - Dean was very curious to find out just how jealous Castiel could get. "Just turn the damn page and get reading!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, moving onto the next entry.  
  
 _“That evil son-of-a-bitch, Sam Winchester, I should smite him into oblivion! If he were not my intended Mate’s Brother I would consider..."_  
  
"Oh hey wait hold up! YOUR INTENDED WHAT NOW?!" Dean snapped, cutting across Gabriel to snatch up the diary and re-read over what the Archangel had just said. When Dean glared up at him he was shocked to find Gabriel staring down at the bed and pulling absently at the covers. "What the Hell does this mean, dude?" Dean said but this time softer, unsure what was on the Angels mind.  
  
"It means what is says, Dean! Why did you think I was so desperate to spend all this time with Sam?" Gabriel snapped, still keeping his eyes downcast which worried Dean but he said nothing about it.  
  
"I kinda just assumed you wanted to screw him...and now you'd gotten into his pants you'd leave again." Dean said and finally Gabriel looked up at him, his eyes just a tad too shiney to hide his emotions.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to get out of the picture and for you to have your perfect little family back?!" Gabriel said, low and with a catch in his throat that Dean couldn't fail to notice.  
  
"No!" Dean said quickly, his hand shooting out to grab Gabriel by the wrist, holding him in place. "Now you listen to me, Gabriel! I might not be your biggest fan but...damnit all, Sammy loves you okay! There I said it, I admitted it, he is in love with you and he always has been! So if you think for one minute you can just screw him and leave him well I am here to tell you that ain't happening! I will hunt you down and kill you...again...before I let that happen. You might not be my favourite person, but you are...you are family, okay? And you ain't leaving us now..." Dean finished with a sigh, looking the Angel in the eye and hoping that he understood. Judging by the sincere smile on his lips, Gabriel understood perfectly - Dean might not be the kindest pep talker but when he was yelling it always meant he cared. If he didn't care he wouldn't bother to get angry.  
  
"Wow...for a moment there, Winchester, I could have sworn you just admitted you love me..." Gabriel joked, breaking the tension instantly for which Dean was eternally grateful. He squaked and pushed the Archangel off the bed, laughing when he fell on his ass with a yelp. "Hey! Do that again and I'll seal the damn book!" Gabriel threatened and Dean looked down at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You wanna get within a mile of my Brothers ass then you and I both know that ain't gonna happen...now you wanna get back up here and read this? I got a feeling its about to get good" Dean said, glancing down at the pages before Gabriel climbed back up onto the bed and snatched the book back, resuming the entry.  
  
What neither Human nor Angel knew was that lurking, unseen, in the doorway behind them...their Brothers watched from the shadows with twin devious looks on their faces.  
  
Blackmail was a wonderful thing.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 _2 Hours Earlier_  
  
"I think we may have a problem on our hands, Sam..." Castiel said as he entered the library and found Sam sitting at the research table, and the young Hunter looked up at the approaching Angel with confusion.  
  
"What is it? Demons?! Where's Dean and Gabriel? Are they okay?" Sam started to panic and the young man leapt to his feet, only to be knocked back into his chair by Castiel, who rolled his eyes at the frantic man.  
  
"No, Sam, I assure you they are both fine...a little too fine in the case of Dean..." Castiel said with a lustful smirk which brought Sam back down to earth quickly. The young Hunter scowled at Castiel and shuddered, covering his ears like a child.  
  
"Ew, dude! TMI! What the Hell is the problem then?" Sam snapped, trying to hurry the conversation away from his Brother before the Angel started spouting off about their sex life. Castiel had little to no care for Sam's mental health and regularly liked to torment him with in depth conversations about how good it was to be with Dean. It was really driving Sam mad.  
  
"I believe our Brothers have broken their word to behave themselves and instead of fighting with one another they have chosen to join together as a team and use their combined forces to invade my privacy...Now I don't know about you but to me such naughty behaviour warrents some kind of...punishment...Wouldn't you agree?" Castiel finished with a knowing look and Sam was now grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, I agree with you on that...Especially Gabriel, he is in desperate need of a heavy hand, don't you think?" Sam asked as he got to his feet, clearing away his work before walking towards Castiel who was nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid he is severely lacking in discipline...The boys need a firm hand, and both you and I must be the ones to do it." Castiel said as he placed an arm around Sam's shoulders, leading him from the room.  
  
The two were in a lot of trouble.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 _Now_  
  
Dean and Gabriel were giggling like schoolgirls by the time they reached the final entry, and much speculation had been placed on just what it was Castiel had done to relieve the tension after Dean kicked him out of the bedroom. Gabriel had given him a high five for that one but Dean admitted he felt really bad about giving Castiel 'blue balls' for the evening, there really was nothing worse than that.  
  
 _"I wonder if Dean would be interested in lending me a hand.”_ Gabriel finished reading with a smirk, glancing over at a blushing Dean. "So tell me, Deano...did you give my dear Brother a 'hand'..." The Angel teased as the Hunter turned a deeper shade of red, a strange little smile on his face.  
  
"...three times..." Dean muttered before burying his face in the covers, groaning loudly while Gabriel cracked up above him.  
  
"Oh sweet pudding, thats funny! I knew he was my Brother, looks like that stamina runs in the family!" Gabriel said, proud at his Baby Brother and determind to out do him next time. Poor Sammy wasn't going to walk right for weeks. When Dean finally managed to pull himself up he looked down at the book curiously.  
  
"Hey Dude you missed a bit..." Dean said, peering down at the entry closely before turning pale and pushing the book towards the curious Archangel who read it out loud with a grin.  
  
 _"Dean Winchester, I know you are reading this and you are in a lot of trouble. Go to our bedroom and wait there for me. If I were you I would enjoy what little time you have left being capable of sitting down, you will not have the luxary once I am done with you."_ Gabriel smirked up at the nervous looking Hunter who was staring past the Archangel. "Ohhhhh someone is going to get lucky tonight..." Gabriel joked but Dean muttered softly.  
  
"Not just me...Keep reading..." Dean said quietly and Gabriel looked down again, noticing one more paragraph under Castiel's, this one in a different but familiar handwriting.  
  
 _"Do not think you are getting away with it, Gabriel...I know you put him up to this and you are in big trouble. Turn around and look at me when I am talking to you!"_ Gabriel mouthed the words before whipping around to stare off in the direction of Dean's gaze, his eyes falling on the figures standing in the doorway. Dean and Gabe gulped in sync and hung their heads before sliding off the bed and walking towards their partners. Castiel placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck and tightened his grip a little to make the Hunter cringe before leading the Hunter away with one last look at Sam. Sam observed Gabriel, who was looking at the floor and licking nervously at his lips.  
  
"I confess I am finding it hard to come up with a punishment that you won't enjoy...So let me ask you what you would suggest I do with you?" Sam said firmly, a shiver of lust running through him when Gabriel's eyes shot up to meet his, a grin growing on his lips.  
  
"Oh Sammy...I think you need to try out all the punishments you can think of, just to be sure I learn my lesson...Don't you?" Gabriel said sweetly, sucking his lip between his teeth and batting his eyelashes at the Hunter. Sam grinned and took the Archangel by the hand, leading him from the room.  
  
This was how life was meant to be, and Sam wouldn't change it for the world.  
  
 _"OH FUCK CAS, YES!"_  
  
Sam shuddered and Gabriel groaned as he put his head in his hands. Okay, so maybe there was ONE thing he would change...thicker walls.  
  
THE END


End file.
